092014-ErisioAcenia
GC: Erisio, having woken up from his half sleep daze, heads over to Acenia. "Hey Acey, you ok?" GT: "Hm? Yeah! Why?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Oh well, like, you took on Slim on your own, and got back Rubi*s sheet. You were like all cool and stuff" GT: "Oh... " Acenia scratches behind her ear, "Yeah... uhm... I kinda thought everyone else was going to come too..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Me and Lily were coming after, but I did something really stupid again then Sami and Maenam showed up" GC: "I*m really sorry, I should have been there to back you up" He looks at the ground GT: "It's okay! I can take care of myself. I think I'm proving it. Probably." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "If you say so, but still..." GT: "What's up with Lily? She's so... on edge... I mean. I understand... her eyes are gone, but she can't talk about it and we're just supposed to be okay with it?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "I mean, how do you feel about it?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "It kinda scares me. I mean, she can*t talk about it, but we can*t do anything about it" GT: "... She's really trying too hard to be strong, I guess. " Acenia shrugs. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Yeah, maybe I*ll try talking to her about it... Oh speaking of, why do you two hate each other so much anyway?" GT: "I don't hate her..." Acenia rubs her arm. "She's just always about how special she is and how hard she has it. Or that she knows more than everyone. We even talked about it and it just didn't work out. She's too self-centered to see past what can help her. I don't want to have anything to offer her if she's going to be like that." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Fair enough, I guess... I wish there was a way we could all talk it out though" GT: "It just doesn't work for me to have someone so loud and problematic. And I thought for a little bit it would be nice knowing someone else who was pale and weird... but I don't think it's like that at all. There's only enough room for one, and she's demanding the attention. It's okay for me, I guess... I don't really want a lot of attention! I just kind of want people to care... I mean..." Acenia GT: trails off, "She's even taking you, you know? And she kept blackflirting with Merrow... and I shouldn't care, but I did. " Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Well of course you care, she*s hitting on your fiance" GT: "I know but..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "I mean is she at least being nice to you?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "I guess, I mean I kinda had to be her eyes for the day, but I also hurt her by accident, so I guess we*re equal" GC: "But she*s nice mostly" GT: "I guess its okay... Just don't put up with anything you don't like. I mean... I know its just our group left, but that still doesn't mean you have to settle for friends who are mean. Okay?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Yeah I understand Acey" GC: "But I have plenty of nice friends, and you*re top of the list!" GT: She sticks her tongue out at him. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "I know, I just... I'm worried about how many of these people we can trust..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "Well... we can probably be certain that we can trust... each other? I mean I*ve only known most of these people for like a few days" GT: Acenia nods. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: "I have to look over a few seals before we head back out, but I'll be here if you need to chat, okay?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: "I understand, I*ll be here for you too Acey"